The Hero of Oakvale
by LavaHeart1997
Summary: Chicken Chaser wrote down his life in a book. Come see what it says. (All in one long story) Wrote it the way i played.


Diclamier: I do not own Fable or the Lost Chapters.

AN/ This is a kinda crack story that follows the main story line in the form of Chicken Chasers diary… journal… I added some bully in between and Chicken Chaser getting married and having a kid for a later story. Wroye it the way I played it… and some…

THERSESA'S BIRTHDAY

_Today's Theresa birthday, but I have yet to get her a present. Father said he wouldn't bail me out this year. __**Bu**__t he did say he'd pay me a gold piece for every good deed I did. There could be another way though…_

_After gathering a decrypted Teddy named Roste, beating up some bully, (Whom I'm convinced was being bullied by the littler kid. After all, what boy has a teddy named Rosie?) watching some mans stock whilst he went pee and telling some woman where her husband was, (behind the house next to mine) Father gave me 4 gold pieces. Enough to buy Teresa a present. (Chocolates!) _

_She loved my gift. And I didn't get scolded for forgetting her birthday (again). But our good times didn't last. A man from Barrow Fields came running into Oakvale yelling about Bandits before he was shot down by an arrow._

'Oh no! This is just like my dream…_' Theresa said. _'We have to hide!_' She ran off towards our house but I hid behind the fence of the small field we were in. _

_I watched as the Bandits ran past where I was hiding and I heard the villagers screams. I saw the smoke that turned the blue sky to an artificial night. I smelt the smelll of burning flesh and wood. Heard the crackling of falling houses. There was nothing I could do though…_

_Oh, how this night will haunt me._

THE GUILD

_Everything has happened so fast._

_One minute I was crying over my fathers body, listening to our house being engulfed by flames. Wondering if Theresa and Mum made it out alive or if they're burning to death inside. But I was drawn from my thoughts as an lingering Bandit had spotted me and was charging to take my life. I thought it was al over for me. And I couldn't have cared. With no family or home, was life worth living?_

_But Maze saved me with his witchcraft. And afterwords, I wond up here. At the Heroes Guild. I share a room with a girl named Whisper. She's very pretty._

Against all odd, this place just feels right. Like I was born to be here and no where else. Maybe one day I'll understand why. But for now, I have training to do with the Guildmaster Weaver and Whisper.

THE GUILD: PART 2

_The Guild has become my home. And it will stay that way._

_Today Weaver seemed a bit on edge after I came back from the Guild Woods. He sent me in there to kill some beetles, and I cae back a bit to bloodied for his, or anyone's, likings. Wish I knew why._

_Training has increased very much. Whisper seems to get mad at me every time I do better than her. She shouldn't get so mad. She's very pretty and being mad all the time takes away from that._

_I think she gets it from her brother, Thunder. The man seems to live off of madness. Maybe it just goes through the family…_

_Me and Whisper went to the woods today. We were planning on killing some beetles but ended up killing Bandits on the far side of the river. Well, I killed them. Whisper just healed me. Bit useless…_

_But her face lit up so bright. How cute that looked on her compared to her normal mad face. There was nothing I could say. She ran off to tell Weaver, but I never heard from him. _

_I sense he doesn't quite like me very much._

First Quest

_Training at the Guild id finally over. After years of being stuck inside these walls, I can finally be free. Maybe I can ever figure out what happened to Oakvale all those years ago._

_My first 'Quest' (as Weaver calls them. Really, they're just jobs no one else is willing to do) involved killing lots of Bees and one Queen Bee. She could spawn more of her 'children', but they were nothing. And I easily defeated them and her. My 'trophy' was the Queen Bee's head. I found it cool but Weaver insisted I get rid of it. I told him I would and stuck it in my magically endless bag Maze gave to me when I first came to the Guild. I don't plan on getting rid of it. It's cool!_

_I did a bit of collecting whilst I was there. A few apples, a pie, some meat (Weaver told me to leave it for only Avo knoews how long it's been there, but I didn't listen) and a Health potion._

Some stoned lady was hanging around the area and she asked me to make her laugh. All I had to do was laugh a little and she burst out into a fit of laughter. She gave a weird shroom as a reward. What in the names of Skorms frilly bra am I gunna do with it? Maybe someone will need it…

_Weaver told me that Maze was waiting for me near Bowerstone's Tavern. The man could us a drink or two to lighten up. Weaver insisted that was not what Maze was doing, but I argued otherwise till he quit speaking to me. So I headed to Bowerstone._

_Bleedin' wankers took my weapons at the gate. Said something about peace but I paid no attention. There was a very pretty blond stood by some stairs._

'That be Lady Gray._' The Guard said. The tone of his voice told me he got a lot of people who stare at her. _'She's Mayor here so watch yourself._' It wasn't so much a warning then advice._

'There's dark forces rising that put you insect to same._' Maze said. How mean. But he didn't call me all the way out there to scold me. No. He wanted to tell me that he'd heard a romor that my sister may still be alive. But it was just that: a romor. He said he'd contact me once he knew more. Then he said, _'And for pity's sake, change those basic weapons boy!_' And he was gone via his witchery. But I could've sworn I saw ale in his ever deceiving robe. He was drinking! Or getting to it…_

_Bleedin' wanker…_

ORCHARD FARM

_When I went back to the Guild, a woman by the name of Briar Rose stopped to talk to me. Or rather, insult me. As pretty as she was, I paid her no mind. I had enough women on my mind._

_On my way to help Orchard Farm from being attacked by bandits, I ran across Whisper. She picked up the other side of my Quest. The bad side. I was a bit sad about that, but if that what she wanted to do, where is it my right to stop her._

_The Bandits were easy and nothing was stolen. (Though why I chosse to protect some rock. I'll never truly know.) Whisper did give me some trouble but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. She huffed off, cursing me._

_I have the sense we'll never be together…_

OAKVALE

_After helping some Traders get through Darkwood to Barrow Fields, (one I picked uop along the way became a Balverine… I wonder if I could tame one?) Weaver said that Maze wanted to see me at Oakvale's Tavern. He's an alcoholic! I know so…_

_Home… Can I call it that? It seems so different know. No more is it a small village. It's now a town._

_But despite all the change, I can still see the artificial night above me. I can still see the fire that took so mant life. I can still hear the screams of all I once knew. Thar night will forever haunt me…_

_Maze said he had no new news. But he did give me a good place to look. A blind Seeress lives amoung Twinblades Bandit Clan off the shore of Oakvale. Oh, how I hate Bandits._

_But before I left, I bought our old home. Fixed it up real nice I did. I want a family one day. And a nice house is a good start._

_Getting to Twinblades camp was no easy feat. (I did spare him from death.) Nor was defeating Twinblade. But it paid off in the end. The blind Seeress was Theresa! _

_She explained how she came to be blind and ended up living in Twinblades Bandit Clan. She said her blindness has helped her see the furture. But her mind has suffered deeply, and she is hard to understand. She said something about Mum and a choice I'd have to make one day that would shape all of Albion. For now, Maze needs me again. This time in his room at the Guild. (Maybe to confess his drinkin' problem!)_

_But before I left. Theresa unlocked some great hidden power inside me._

THE ARCHACOLOGIST

_On my way back to the Guild, I paid a certain Chapel of Skorm a visit. The lot of them died. I was going to throw Skorms Bow into the fire when I saw something. Something I wasn't sure I wanted to see._

_I saw me but it wasn't me. The voice was different. There was a bit more of a womanish look to his face. Was it my child? Then I saw his holding the bow in his right hand. In his left was a mask I couldn't place. And only on namecame to mind. _

'_Jack.' I whispered. He blinked and smiled evilly at me._

'_Father…' He replied and was gone. I was back in front of the fire. Bow in my hand. But what did it mean? I decided to put the bow in a locked chest at my house in Oakvale. One day it would make sense…_

_To my disappointment, Maze did not confess to his drinkin' problem. Instead, he sent me off to find his old friend the Archacologist. I found him hiding inside a talking door. The door said he wouldn't open unless I knew his mane. It was just good my part. After all, who's mane would be Shit? (I did try that though, just to be funny. Instead I got attacked by Balverines. Bleedin' wankers…) His name ws Hits._

_The Archacologist wasn't to happy to being found. He did mention something about the strange rocks I protected at the Orchard Farm, whatever is happening in Albion right know and myself are all connect in some way. I call bullshit. He also said something about the Arena. Maze did too. But I need a nomination card from the chief of Knothole Glade in order to get in._

_I hot up the Temple of Avo before heading back to the Guild. I got dome neat weapons from the people there. The Harbinger I pulled from a stone on a ridge next to the Temple. And by giving the place a lot of gold, I got the Sentinus. There're going in my house!_

THE ARENA

Once I arrived in Knothole Glade, I had to save some people whom were stuck outside the town from being ripped to shreds by Balverines. Then the Chief told me to kill the White Balverine that's been stalking the twon.

_Turns out it was the last Balverine hunter. How ironic life can be…_

_But I did get a nomination card for it. To the Arena! This will be my greatest challenge yet…_

_The first two rounds were Wasps and Hobbes. Then Whisper came out to help me. We defeated Balverines, the Undead, Bandits, Earth then Rock Trolls and lastly, the Arachanox. Earning me a total of 28,000 gold._

_Then I finally got to see Jack of Blades. I didn't listen to what he said. His mask put me back to the Chapel of Skorm and what I'd seen there. That mask was in my sons left hand. And his name is Jack! Is my son going to be the next Jack of Blades?_

_Suddenly I was drawn back to the Arena as Whisper was talking to me. We were going to give the crowd a good show._

_At the end, I was faced with a choice: kill Whisper or just leave. That was what Jack said earlier. I couldn't kill her, I knew that. So I just left._

_On my way out, I came across my Mums statue. Her name is Scarlet Robe. A great Balverine hunter. _

_I met Jack there as well. He said she was still alive. He'd take me to see her if I brought him Theresa. It was just a trick. But he did give me the Champions Seal. I am Champion._

LADY ELVIRA GRAY

_I ran into Thunder and Lady Gray as I left the Arena. She was interested in me. She's pretty alright, but I didn't like her attitude or way of looking at life. But once again, I started to see things._

_I saw a man walking towards a very beautiful house at night. He flashed a lamp near the stables 3 times and a woman opened the cellar on the side of the house. How strange. It repeated itself to a point. But when the lady was suppose to open the cellar, she didn't. Instead, a young lady Gary walked out. The man was furious, but did nothing. The cellar was locked._

_Everything went black. When the light came back, I saw a baby boy in Lady Gary's arms. My baby. _

_It went black again, and as the color came back, she was being torn in three. For being a witch. I was heading it all. A bloodied letter in my hands._

_What did it all mean?_

_I didn't have time to dwell on it. Theresa wanted to see me at the Grey house._

I realized quickly that the Grey House was the one from my vision. Just way more decrypted. Curiosity got the better of me as I stood by the stables. I flashed my lamp I had hidden in my endless bag 3 times and waited. A ghost of the lady walked around to the side of the house. I took it to mean that she unlocked the cellar. I'd check it out more once I was done speaking with Theresa.

She said our Mum was being held up by Jack in Bargate Prison. He was responsible for her blindness and the attack on Oakvale all those years ago. I'd have to find the Archacologist again to find a way in because the front way was imposable.

'You've changed little brother.' _She said. This threw me for a loop._

'How so?" _I questioned._

'You remember all those dayf=dreams you had when we were little? About being a hero? A hero that brought fear to the people or was worshipped by all?'

'Yeah. So?' _I was truly confused now._

'Look in a mirror sometime little brother. See yourself for what you are. Then tell me what you've become' _She smiled and walked away._

_What I've become? That would have to wait. I had investigating to do._

_I was right. The cellar was unlocked. And once in it, I met the ghost of Amanda Gray. Lady Gray's older sister. (Can the dead still be considered older?) She went on about how her sister killed her to become Mayor and how she was waiting for her beloved to come and save her. After a while, I just stopped listning. When I tuned back in, she told me to take the letter off of her dead body (Ewww!) and show it tot the world._

I took the letter, wanting nothing more than to wash my hands. And as I was starting to leave, Lady Gray had ninja's herself there.

'You Heroes are always sticking you noses where they don't belong.' _She said._ 'I had to kill her. She wasn't fit to be Mayor. And she was planning on marrying that no good Trader out in Barrow Fields. Can't have people think us royals are human now can we? You understand right, Hero?' _She smiled at me._ 'Now let's just forget about her. You can have me! You just have to keep what you know o yourself. It's only fair. You get me as a persect trophy wife and you get to be Mayor! Do take your time to think on that dearest.'

I stared at her for a moment. Ifi did that, became Mayor. Married her, I'd have myn son I seen in the Chapel of Skorm. Did I want that? Did I want to be the one responsible for the next Jack of Blades? Then something else popped into my mind. How'd he get the mask? Maybe if I keep the mask form him, I could still have a good family…

I looked to Lady Gray. She was offering herself up just to keep me quite. I knew Whisper and me would never be if I did this. Then again, I had a feeling we never be at all.

'Alright._' I said._ 'I'll marry you.' _The evilness that flashed in her blue eyes reminded me of what Theresa asked. What have I become?_

_But all thoughts were forgotten as her lips met mine._

MUMMY

_Before I set out to find the Archacologist again, I stopped at me house. Hiding the letter there. After all, she didn't need to know about this house. She had a mansion at Bowerstone. And everything that was going on right now provided a good excuse to not do wedding plans._

_While I was there, I did look into a mirror. I didn't know what to expect. _

_My loose ponytail hair had changed from my youth. Once it was a messy brown. Now it sits at a golden blond. My eyes gleamed a unmatchable color blue. My skin had small cuts to it but those were nearly invisible under my sun kissed skin. I even had a halo floating above my head. I had become a Hero that worshipped though and though. That's what I had become._

_Weaver told me that the Archacologist was being held in Bowerstone Jail. But when I got there, I had to fight some strange creature to get to the Archacologist before they took him via boat to Avo knows where._

_He told me of a secret pass through Lynchfield Graveyard. That involved me going grave robbing and fighting off the Undead that sprang forth via the earth under my feet. Now and forever will I be alert that the ground can send the dead to kill me._

_The secret pass was hiding behind a talking door. Those things really need to find dome where else to hang out. They're just getting in my way._

_Despite the fact that I had fought my way though earths Undead army, Jack of Blades's own army, managed to free my Mum and head back the way I came, Jack seemed to be one step ahead of me. He'd seen everything though the Champions Seal he gave me._

_Should know so…_

_He imprisoned me for a year. But I got out thanks to a stupid race I won. The other prisoners weren't very fast. I'd stole the key from the Warden and freed the other prisoners. If anything, they'd give me time to escape. _

_After I'd gooten my stuff back and freed my Mun yet again, we made our exscape via the way I came in. (Figured Jack would've fixed that.) I killed a Kraken on our way out. The Prisoners made good distractions. And once we were finally free, Mum thanked me and unlocked another great hidden power inside me. Then she went to find Theresa._

_I needed to get to Hook Coast in order to stop Jack from getting the key that unlocks the Swords of Aeons. But the only way there was through the Anicent Culis Gate in Darkwood._

JACK OF BLADES

_After I finally got the Culis Gate working, a witchery wall stands between me and the Abbey where Jack is. But Mum called me back to the Guild saying she found something in Mazes room._

_But once I got there, Mum was nowhere to be found. All I did find was a book on Hook Coast Witchery. But I can't understand it. Maybe Weaver can._

_Weaver could understand the book. I went back to the Witchery wall where Weaver said some gibberish and the witchery was undone._

_Maze was there. He was telling me that Theresa was in danger but I could almost feel that he was lying. And I was right. Jack had got me from behind and put me in a witchery cage. _

All I could was watch as Maze finshed some Gibberish ritual and our came Septimal Key. Jack then ordered Maze to send him to the Chamber of Fate. Theresa was next, but before she was witchcrafted away, she used what little witchery she had to break my witchery cage.

_Maze is dead! I used all the Witchery I knew to beat him dead. At the end, he said something about choosing the wrong side to fight for, but he was proud of me._

_I ran into Briar Rose before starting a man hunt for Jack of Blades across Albion. But no matter how fast I ran, I could never beat him to the sites._

_I followed him to the Chamber of Fate in a burning Guild. (Passing a wounded Weaver on the way.)_

_Jack went down easily. Sure he flew about and threw Avo knows what witchery at me. But he still went down_

''Strike me down and the sword will awaken to it's full power.' _Theresa said as I held the Sword of Aeons._ 'Or cast it into the darkness. It will be lost forever. With Jack.'

I threw it away. I had no use for it and I wanted to protect my sister. A life tme of wounds she had to heal.

My reward was Jacks Mask. I will carry this with me at all times. Never letting my son have it…

Oh yeah… Wedding plans with Lady Gray…

ONE YEAR LATER

_A year has past since that day in the Guild. My son id=s only a few months old and looks so much like me. Blue eyes with an unmatchable color to them. Blond hair already adores his head. Shame Lady Gray is now in pieces arcoss Albion. But she had it coming when she said she'd no let me have him. _

_I had to leave him in the care of a babysitter once Weaver called me to Look Out Point. He said an old Hero named Scythe has come from the Northern Wastes. Why? He doesn't know. But I have been tasked with finding out._

_Scythe (whom looks like a fucking talking, more fleshy Hollow Man.) said something about Summoners and a Fire Heart, a Drowned ship and a newly awoken talking door. Can't I just like in peace?_

_I got tasked with the talking door and Briar Rose (whom I realized wasn't there till she started talking about books. Skorm, those things are boring!) went to see what she could find out on these Summoner things._

_I freed some prophets from eternal jailmment them got thod Fire Heart that does not look like a heart._

_Bullshit is what that is…_

_After that, Briar Rose (Whom I forgot was still here) said it might have been a bad thing to throw away the Sword of Aeons. But Weaver did mention a sword with even greater power. Go figure it, Maze was trying to find it._

_So after a search in his room, I came up with his dairy. It explained the sword called Avo's Tear. I got the sword by reading the writing on the empty tomb in the courtyard (I hope no tomb will ever speak to me again!) and thought of the sword. Now I have a boat to unsink._

OUT TO SEA

_After I placed the not really a heart Fire Heart at the top of the lighthouse, Briar Rose ninja'd herself to the bottom of the lighthouse (where I met up with her) before set out to wait for a rising ship. But a life of a hero is never that easy. A Summoner was trying to destroy the not a heart Fire Heart. So we had to stop him… it…_

_Once the boat popped up, I took a long, lonely boat ride to the Lost Bay. Briar Rose cheaed me by staying behind and waiting for me to use my Guild Seal to activate the Culis gates there. _

_The life of a Hero…_

SNOWSPIRE

_Once on land, (finally!) Scythe told me to fo to the town of Snowspire. Where he is in person. Yet he still looks like a talkative Hollow Man…_

_Along the way, I ran across Briar Rose. She taunted me but said something worth while and was gone. I have a Hollow Man to go find._

_He's even more messed up in person… and all I paid attention to ('sides his face…) was that I need to collect some stones…_

_After grave robbing half dozen graves, I got the stupid stones and returned to Scythe. Turns out, Jack killed my Mum to feed his 'new form'. Now I get to kill him a second time._

I hate my life sometimes. I just want a good life with my son…

THE FINAL BATTLE

_I had to unlock the masks full power by sacrificing three souls to it. _

_As much fun as it would've been to kill Thunder, I dug up some old soul from the Arena. My mother's soul was next. (Though Briar Rose was a tempting choice.) A small fight for her and I was back in the cold of the north. _

_Let this be the only bad I ever do in my whole life! Killing the Guildmaster Weaver! I have a feeling he's never liked me._

_He said he was disappointed in me for doing such good then deciding to kill him. He'd seen the evil in me that day in the woods. He thought I'd grow up something different. But my son will bw as he saw. For hi is the next Jack of Blades._

_After that I slaughtered his guards and him. Now I have a son to worry about…_

_After his soul was at the shrine, the gate opened. Briar Rose shoved me towards the door. Yeah…_

_Dragon! Jack is a dragon!_

_Once he was finally dead, Scythe told me not to where the mask. The mask spoke itself._

'You connot stop what you know will come. You son will wear me. Even if you throw me away. He is the next Jack of Blades. He'll live forever. You'll live forever… Child of the great Archon…_' I stared at the thing in my hand. It told the truth. I knew it. I didn't throw it into the lava nor wear it. I simply put it in my endless bag and went home._

_I have a son to worry about…_

AN/ Avo's Tear is real. You can kill the people at the Chapel of Skorm to get Skorms Bow. Takes a lot of money for the sword you get from the Temple of Avo. The sword in the stone near the Temple of Avo takes some maxed out skills. Listen to the people around the sword. The son thing was an after thought.

I think I fudged up towards the end on the way I was writing this. But I like it.

R&R


End file.
